thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SirHandelFalcon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sir Handel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 11:05, March 20, 2011 Sister Wikis??? Its okay to be Sister Wikis but first i need to fix the homepage okay =) Madbomberfan You can make the rules page thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! YouTube and Help What is your YouTube account name i would like to add you as a friend =). My YouTube User name is TheMadbomberfan feel free to comment on my videos, To add i'am a bit busy i would like you to take care of this wikia while i'am gone , also can you ask more people to come and help out thanks. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Stikes Template?? I'm not actually sure what I'm supposed to see, sorry. I'm not an expert on those types of things. Jdogman 07:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That's great, nice image choice! Jdogman 06:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) First Vandal :O No you got it all wrong Jdogman was only deleting a wikia contributer spam. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! locations and ERTL Lord harry Hello, Would you mind if i added some location pages like the suspension bridge or knapford station. Also lord harry is on amazon here are the links for the UK and the USA as you may see the UK may be cheaper JRCS 20:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) May I ask do you make pages that are sets or locations JRCS 20:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S I just ot the lucky 3000th edit for that post ^ JRCS 20:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I fixed it : ) JRCS 16:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i didn't quite understand that JRCS 17:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) i can't understand that message because i said 'May I ask do you make pages that are sets or locations' then you replied 'yes i did' : ) JRCS 16:13, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That OK :) JRCS talk to me 13:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Steam Along Thomas editing Hi. I believe you that you own the Steam Along Thomas, but I disagree with you saying Annie had Clarabel's face. Can I ask please, do both coaches share the exact same looking face? Jdogman 13:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That is very interesting, thanks. I think maybe we should write something under "Trivia" such as, "Annie and Clarabel both share the same face", instead of that goof. Do you like that? Jdogman 08:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't think it should be a goof that Annie has Clarabel's face, because we know Annie only seems to be shocked in merchandise, and shouldn't she be smiling given this is a special model? Jdogman 02:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Chat? I don't know. Can you please tell me what Wiki Chat is? Jdogman 13:29, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, I think it would be fine. Jdogman 23:49, July 7, 2011 (UTC) oh cool thanks man but why would Madbomberfan do that? Skullzproductions 01:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah Skullzproductions 01:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) When did you use Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia? I want to get there but Thomasfan is just everywhere I can't edit a single page or add one. Can you tell me how to get on it and edit pages.Ivan Kakooza 14:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Query and poll suggestion Hi. I was going to add some pointers in the Rules page about what sorts of images can be uploaded (such as no watermarks) and to also write with correct punctuation and grammar, but when I tried to edit, I wasn't able to for some reason. Can you please try and help me? My other thing I wanted to say was to make a suggestion for a new poll, because it's about time. My question is, "Do you often buy the engines with or without cars?". The choices are, "With cars", "Without cars", "With track pieces", "With cars and track pieces", and "Without anything else". What do you think? Sorry I haven't been editing much on here, I've been doing other things recently. Jdogman 11:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you edit the Main page welcome Template and add "Please upload new photos to this wiki".Ivan Kakooza 23:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Absence I will be gone from tomorrow for the next ten days as I will be going to Paris. I hope you can help clean up some of the things that the other contributers have been trying to help with. See you then! Jdogman 15:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll be gone for the rest of today. I hope you can clean up, delete pages and remove category pages and on the pages like Percy at the Ice Cream Factory, and block troublesome users. See your work tommorow!Ivan Kakooza 21:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Blue Coach Where is the cheapest Blue Coach?Ivan Kakooza 23:35, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Blog Do you think this wiki should start a blog? It would be like Thomasfan's blog on the Thomas wiki but this would be for the latest TrackMaster and Plarail products. What do you think? Jdogman 12:35, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh dear, I'm not sure how to solve the glitched up page, but thanks for agreeing! I'll start it once some things are sorted out. Jdogman 03:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the messenge on my talk page. I will be editing more tomarrow pages after school. :) Some help I hate to ask you for this, but Ivan Kakooza has threatened to block me even though he can't for deleting his pages, which are useless. What should I do? Jdogman 11:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Blogs about my favorite things. On Nov. 2nd, can I create these blog titles? It will appear like this: *TrackMaster Thomas in a Jam! *TrackMaster Salty's Fish Delivery *TrackMaster Toby & the Clown Car *TrackMaster Talking Thomas *TrackMaster Talking James *TrackMaster Talking Percy *TrackMaster Talking Salty *TrackMaster Talking Gordon *TrackMaster Talking Henry *TrackMaster Talking Diesel *My Glow in the Dark set What do you think? Ivan Kakooza Please block HIROD51 and Thomas Sir Handel I hate to ask you my probelm, but HIROD51 has been trying to stop you admins from deleting his images, which are duplicates or do not make sense. I also want you to block Thomas Sir Handel because he has been trying to delete pages that need to be on this wiki and has uploaded 3 duplicate images. What should I do? Ivan Kakooza Rules I have rules that need to be added to the rules page:Ivan Kakooza 20:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) * Do NOT remove talk page content (Even if you don't like it!) * If you feel like you are blocked unfairly, please disscus it with the person who blocked you on your talk page. * No deleting other user's blogs. * Don't use the same image file name on the same page. * All user pages are there to disscus how you have been so far on this wiki, NOT to delete user pages. * Only delete your blogs & not anyone else's. * You can add videos to articles, but please name them the correct way. * Use links to tell where you got images only. * Only delete images that are duplicates, or do not make sense. Talk page Only talk to me if it is importaint.Ivan Kakooza 20:18, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Really? Not needed. I wasn't really talking to you, so stop it Sir Handel Falcon!Ivan Kakooza 20:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit Thomas in a Jam! please? Please can you go on the Thomas in a Jam! page and add categories? Keep doing it till it shows read more.Ivan Kakooza 23:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Admn I want to be an admin. Can I be one?Ivan Kakooza 00:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Some more help I have no choice, but Jdogman is deleting my photos even if they are not duplicate. What should I do?Ivan Kakooza 13:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC) There are too many similar photos. There only needs to be 2 or 3: the product unboxed, the product boxed, and the prototype, unless it has very minor differences to the first one. Plus, there are so many watermarks on some of them. Jdogman 21:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop getting in my busniess! Leave me alone.Ivan Kakooza 11:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Oops! Sorry.Ivan Kakooza 12:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Do you have this? Do you have TrackMaster Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor"?Ivan Kakooza 12:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Please solve my Probelm I hate to ask you this, but Pan0013 has been uploading duplicates of the Plarail Hiro, and the Brendam Shipping Co., and What should I do?Ivan Kakooza 01:21, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Daring Please do not "dare" me again. Thank you!Ivan Kakooza 12:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thomas Sir Handel Can you please delete these images because it is duplicate? And can you please block Thomas Sir Handel? Ivan Kakooza 01:31, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You can just delete the images and block him. I hope you understand.Ivan Kakooza 21:38, November 11, 2011 (UTC) What should I do? Please revert the Sir Handel page.Ivan Kakooza 03:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Lock I'm not sure if we're able to, but when we're ready, I think we should lock the wiki during the Christmas period from everyone but us and madbomberfan, because it is in a bit of a shambles at the moment. Jdogman 06:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we should do that.Ivan Kakooza 12:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that ether because I think that we should keep it unlock becaues what if they make new items at christmas. November 14, 2011 Thomas Sir Handel 3:44, 2011 (AZ Time) Good, well I'll start it when I am on holidays in a couple of weeks. And Ivan, I don't meant to be a smart alec but I thought you didn't like it when I talked to you when you weren't, but you did the same thing here. Thomas Sir Handel, if new items are made, you can tell us and we'll add them in. Jdogman 06:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) We shouldn't do that because it isn't fair to the other users and this is for all users to edit, NOT just admins.Ivan Kakooza 12:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Re Youtube and Help My YouTube acount is TheRealElmosWorld Thomas Sir Handel November 14, 2011 3:41 (AZ time) Re: Thomas Sir Handel The only reason why I'm uploaded those images is because when I wanted to edit my gallery I couldn't find those images, sorry anyways. Thomas Sir handel, November 14, 2011 3:45 (AZ time) What A Wikia contributer? Which "A Wikia Contribuiter" was it?Ivan Kakooza 22:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) First three bad commeters! :O Sir Handel Falcon! I found our first two bad commeters! One was on the Hector page and the other one was on my blog called "TrackMaster Talking Diesel" and one of the same ones said one on the Den at the Dieselworks and one was on the Southward page.Ivan Kakooza 14:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Peep! Peep! Ah shut up Ivan Kakooza. DonaldDouglasandToby6 00:06, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense image Can you delete this image?Ivan Kakooza 20:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Ivan Kakooza Sorry to bother you but, IVAN KAKOOZA HARASSED MY IMAGES!!! DonaldDouglasandToby6 00:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Crazy Categories Do we really need Blue Engines etc. The only categories that seem suitable are "TrackMaster (Fisher Price) Engines" "TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Engines" "TrackMaster Engine Line" "Steam Engines" many other kinds of engines like "Tender Engines" "Packs" (what kind of pack it is like "Day of the Diesels Packs") "Sets " (what kind of set it is like "Plarail Sets") and maybe "Rolling Stock".Ivan Kakooza 01:14, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Something went wrong! Sorry to bother you and please add your strike template and tell Cameron626 "This is for uploading nonsense images and adding unconfirmed items on pages."Ivan Kakooza 01:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Rules Can edit the rules and add no making multiple accounts, if you are blocked, those accounts will be banned forever. Thomas Sir Handel November 4, 2011 What I am going to do First, I will do the scene remake (which is going to be confusing) and then, I am incharge of making the exact Fisher-Price layout. I will change a piece of track that mesaures the same length as the Rattle & Shake Coal Hopper.Ivan Kakooza 21:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Peep! Peep! Favourites I am going to start the wiki blog in the new year and I also want to change the look of the homepage a little bit. I thought we could put a slideshow gallery showing our favourite products. What are your and madbomberfan's favourite products? They can be anything. Lastly, I'm not sure who created the poll, but TOMY Trains has been omitted from it. Jdogman 23:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I think I will start doing a gallery on favorite products, items you want (possibly what you are getting soon) and stuff you have.Ivan Kakooza 13:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay my favorites are Cranky & Flynn Save the Day! 3 Speed Thomas (Bonus too), 3 Speed Spencer, 3 Speed James (Bonus too), 3 Speed Gordon, Shake Shake Bridge Bonus Set and Toby & the Whistling Woods Bonus Set.Ivan Kakooza 13:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Join! Can you please join my Take-n-Play Wiki to help me with the engines, rolling stock, road vehicles, track packs, talking engines, multi-packs, Thomas' Bridge Delivery, and some playsets. You will make the rules page and protect it for admins only. NOTE: I do have some engines already done, but you can (if you want) add a Bio section and a changes (which means face wise). I will rename stuff that isn't right. Also, for the engines articles use it like this. For example: The following list only applies to products with the name "Stanley" or a set that comes with "Stanley". Few acceptions apply such as special models. For the Road Vehicles do the same thing as the example above. Go through all Take-n-Plays, including playsets (and I uploaded all products) and find stuff that goes on the right engine (or road vehicle) article. I will try my best to make you admin when you first get here.Ivan Kakooza 17:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Help One of your users Jdogman is telling BIG lies about me can you please block him?Ivan Kakooza 00:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? The only thing I've been saying to you is that all articles are important and you are outnumbered by everyone else about the track pack page. Jdogman 04:10, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I give TMs a -88 out of 10. Some other track packs need an image and I want to upload them. Glow In the Dark Track Pack Set is supposed to be Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack Ivan Kakooza 18:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you please make me a admin, if you do, I promise I will be responsible. Thomas Sir Handel December 27, 2011 Permission I just wanted to ask permission to delete some of the images that were uploaded a while ago for the sets articles made. It won't be too drastic as really, some images are just zoomed out versions of others there. Is that alright? Oh, and as a side note, do you like the choice of our favourite products on the homepage? Jdogman 10:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Some importaint problem Hey, I just wanted to tell you that do we need bonus item pages? I think we need it because so the audience of TOMY and TrackMaster know what it is, so they can go to their local Target store and buy it.Ivan Kakooza 12:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki I have made my own Thomas wiki and can you please halp me add the Maintop, Welcome, Characters, External Links and Featured Article Templates on my Wiki, I will make you a Admin so you can edit the homepage, and just leave the poll alone. http://thomasthetanke ngineandfriendsclassic.wikia.com/wiki/ Thomas_the_Tank_Engine_and _Friends_Classic_Wiki Thomas Sir Handel 03:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I added the stuff that I want in the templates. Thomas Sir Handel 03:34, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Risky rails deleted Why the risky rails bridge drop page has been deleted? 23:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Happy Anniversary! Thank you, that's very kind of you! I can't believe how long it has been. Jdogman 21:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) thank you hello this is TheSodorRailway can you not send the trackmaster packaging page to the scrap yard because i really wanna make it please there is a unknown user being mean to someones trackmaster work its on HIROD51 talk page Logo and background Do you know how to upload a logo and change the background? They will be similar to the other merchandise wikis, I have an idea for what they could look like. Jdogman 08:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you let my page Thomas Items I'd like to see be kept, because Ivan is trying to scrap it, because he did something similar I think, but mine is ideas, and I don't want to lose my page. Ivan sent my trackmaster thomas possibly page, after I got the email confirming some of my ideas that actually will be made. If you do not do something I will report Ivan, and You for not doing anything. Hey, I didn't remake a blog page, I just confirmed some of 2013 or 2014 Thomas items, and you need to stop being mean to me, I just joined yesterday and I have 2 strikes because I made 2 pages. Thanks a lot. I have a question- Can I get rid of a strike?, also Ivan and I made up, and it seems we may be pretty good friends, so I'm sorry for being rude to you and Ivan, and I told Ivan that, but not you, so I'm apologizing. There is an unkown user being mean to me. It's on Thomas is Amazing's TrackMaster Thomas Ideas blog.Ivan Kakooza 16:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) My talk page Hello. I was wondering if you knew how to archive my talk page and link it to a new one. It is getting pretty long. Jdogman 08:00, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Blocked! What sid photos? Sunshinetug (talk) 19:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Heyy! Hello SHF! Yeah, it has been a long time, a few weeks ago i sent you a PM via Youtube just to say hi :D. I have been busy with school and some other stuff but don't worry, i'll try to be on the chat as much as I can. See you! HIROD51 (talk) 20:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) What's Up When is the Thomas with Annie & Clarabel Greatest Moments Pack supposed to come to stores? GordonTheFourth (talk) 18:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) New Section Added Hello,I Saw A Couple Of Things Were Missing On The 2012 Page And Added Them. Also I Added A Re-Released Section To It. If Its Was Wrong To Do it Im Sorry And If You Need To Delete It Thats Ok With Me Ilovetrains323 (talk) 14:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yo, Sir Handel, what's up, man! What days do you and the other guys come to chat? BLW1500 (talk) 21:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Sir Handel Is the Tidmouth Sheds set sold at any Target locations because I need that? BLW1500 (talk) 17:24, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Admins chat Hey SirHandelFalcon. I know you are not on here often, but I was thinking that at some point, us three admins could organise a time for us to have a discussion on the wiki chat. We would be able to talk about any upcoming plans for the wiki and other things, now that it has been almost two years since it was created. I'm not sure what madbomberfan has been doing lately however, so he may be a bit hard to contact, but it would be great for all of us to have a talk. Jdogman (talk) 07:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Recent Wiki Activity Look at it. It's horrible. It is urgent. Please go and take it off! BLW1500 (talk) 19:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thanks :) Hey SirHandelFalcon! Yes it has been a long time, I see you like Millie :P, and you're welcome, I don't like spam on the wiki. Anyway how are you? I would love to chat again soon, sadly I can't log in as much as last year due to some changes on the school's technology (bye computers, hello iPads lol) and its more difficult to use the chat with this stuff :P. but I'll find a way to solve this issue. Hope you have a great day and stay in touch!--HIROD51 (talk) 17:15, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yea, I can play while "doing" schoolwork, I have the Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue and Day of the Diesels apps on the iPad. It's not 100% mines, I have to rent it from school but I may get one for me later (or waste my money on trains lol), just one thing, NEVER use an ipad for the chat, it logs you off and has many glitches. --HIROD51 (talk) 16:35, February 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Recent Wiki Activity Alrgihty! Will do! May the TrackMaster force be with you! The Transportation Geek (talk) 13:14, March 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admins Chat Sorry for the late reply but great! With time zones, it will probably end up where it will be morning where I live (Australia Eastern Daylight Savings Time) and evening for you and Madbomberfan, and vice versa. We'll get into specific times once Madbomberfan will be free, but the options are: *I do Saturday morning and you do Friday evening *I do Saturday evening and you do Saturday morning *I do Sunday morning and you do Saturday evening I'm fine for doing any of them, but which option would best suit you? Jdogman (talk) 09:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Fingers Crossed...... .....that TrackMaster brings back Knapford Station. The should since Knapford Station ''is ''one of the main stations on Sodor. The Railway Geek (talk) 02:11, March 18, 2013 (UTC)